Seeking the light
by Hana Tekashi
Summary: Orihime was taken to Huenco Mundo by Ulquiorra. Will she find a new warmth to admire more than Ichigo? Ulquihime
1. Seeking the Light

Chapter one:

Chapter one:

Seeking the light

_Orihime was captured by Ulquiorra and was taken to Huenco Mundo. She saved her friends by leaving them, but did she really save them or put them into more danger when they come to rescue her. What if Orihime wants to stay when they come after her? What if she wants to be on the Side of evil…with Ulquiorra and Aizen? _

_A week before Ichigo comes to save her……… _

"Inoue Orihime, that is your name correct?" Aizen's voice as soft as ever. He spoke with a soft voice but with a devious and scary look.

"Yes, yes Aizen-sama." Orihime was shaking of fear of his face, but not as much as the white and pale espada, Ulquiorra. Orihime didn't like him or this palace at all, but she had no choice she didn't want her friends to get hurt.

"Ulquiorra, please take Orihime to her room and make she stays in there and not causing trouble, but also make sure she's comfortable."

"As you wish Aizen-sama, follow me women." Said the fourth espada in harsh tone.

_Sheesh…. what a mean man, I have a name you now, and how am I suppose to be comfortable in a solitary room?_

Ulquiorra took her to her new room, which Orihime didn't think was too bad, except for that it was a big dark room that she has to stay alone in. 

" Stay in here, woman, and don't try to escape, got it? I'll bring your dinner later." He spoke in a calm voice and walked out the door. Orihime was isolated in this huge room, in a place where only the moon is up, she wanted to see the sun, because she loved the sun, as it gave her a warm feeling of home. She wonders if she could find that warm feeling again, here at Huenco Mundo, and that same safe warmth with Ichigo Kurosaki. If only the light of her love and home will shine again, hoping that she would fine that warmth again.

_Maybe Orihime will find that warmth again at Huenco Mundo, but with who…. Who will be the one to break the darkness and shine the light for Orihime? _


	2. Whatever It Is, It's Not Love

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Whatever It Is, It's Not Love!

_Orihime is in her room waiting for Ulquiorra, when he suddenly walks in with a scary face as usual, his mouth opened about to say something when a boy with orange spiky hair blasts through the wall. -- _

Orihime was dazing off and staring at the moon when Ulquiorra walks in bringing a tray of food. Orihime stared at the food in disgust.

"Do I really have to eat this? It's…. It's just plain gross!" Orihime screamed and took a long breath after screaming at him, but she was scared of his response. Ulquiorra sighed and walked off, but then he turned around.

" If you don't eat by the time I get back, I'll have to use force." Ulquiorra continued walking out the door, as Orihime sighed. Orihime stuffed her mouth with the disgusting food she had to gulp down her throat.

_30 minutes later… _

"Ugg…. I'm finally finished with that disgusting curry!" Orihime yelled in relief. Ulquiorra soon walked into her door and walked all the way to the half-eaten plate.

" It took you thirty-minutes to eat only half of the curry?" said Ulquiorrra.

"Well…. yeah…grrrrrr…(stomach rumbling) heh… heh got to go to the restroom!!" Orihime quickly runs to the restroom and shuts the door close. " Damn that stupid Ulquiorra making me stuff my face, how fat does he want me to get!!" Orihime repeatedly flushes the toilet to let out her anger and the curry.

Ulquiorra looks down at the plate. "I think there's something wrong with the curry." Ulquiorra picks up the spoon and eats the curry. Suddenly Ulquiorra's emo face had changed to a disgusting face. "Eww…what the fuck is wrong with this curry!!" Ulquiorra screams as he runs out of Orihime's room all the way to another restroom.

_The next day… _

"Aizen-sama the girl has been eating and doing everything else you've requested, but I think you should go check out the food in the…"

"Are you questioning my authority Ulquiorra-san"? Aizen abruptly interrupted.

"No sir, sorry do as you please." Ulquiorra apologizes for disobeying Aizen's order since he can't deny whatever Aizen wishes.

"Ulquiorra I want you to get closer to Inoue-san, so she can trust us, and she will never leave our side." Aizen spoke in a very serious voice.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra began to walk off thinking, "Why do I have to get closer to that woman? She's nothing but trash." Soon he walked into Orihime's room seeing her lying down on her bed still sleeping. He began to walk up to her bed and was about to wake her up until…

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime spoke of Ichigo's name in her sleep, for some reason Ulquiorra began to get really mad and was about to wake her up. _What the heck am I doing, why am I get mad over the stupid shinigami. Ulquiorra was getting weird emotions all of the sudden. _

"Are you checking out Pet-sama Ulquiorra-kun?" It was the fifth espada, Nnoitra. "You sure are lucky you get to spend so much time with her, you don't mind if I could have her for a day would you Ulquiorra, huh, what do you say?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Ulquiorra yelled. _What the hell, why am I defending her, calm down Ulquiorra. I'm just doing what Aizen told me to do, yeah. _

"Whatever, you better keep her close to you, or else I just might snatch her away." Nnoitra walked off laughing out the door. Ulquiorra hated Nnoitra and for some reason he didn't want him getting close to Orihime, he soon began to wake her up.

"Woman, woman, hurry up and wake up, I have plans for you today." He began shaking her shoulders to wake her up, but she still didn't wake up. "Sheesh, what a heavy sleeper, hmm…" Ulquiorra began running to the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a bucket of water. "This should wake her up." He threw the water on Orihime.

"Ahhh…co-cold. Brrrr, wh-what was that for!" Orihime was shivering since the water was so cold. Ulquiorra began to have a little smile on his face trying to hold back laughing. "Eh…I never knew the scary looking rule follower would actually smile!" Orihime was smiling because she was happy she uncovered something special at Huenco Mundo or maybe someone.

"Shut up, I'm not smiling, now hurry up and go change your close in the restroom, I'm giving you a grand tour today around Huenco Mundo. "I'll be back to pick you up okay." He walked off with his face red because of an embarrassment and took off. Orihime just sat there giggling at her new discovery and was blushing at the same time. She got off the bed and headed towards the restroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, _I can't like the stupid mean guy, I mean he doesn't even know my name, yeah, the only guy I like is Ichigo, but… then again…ugh I don't know time to take a nice hot bath. Orihime was beginning to get mix feelings between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. _

_An hour later…_

"Where is he? He said he would be back, where the heck is he?!" Orihime has been waiting for Ulquiorra to get back so he could give her that grand tour in Huenco Mundo. Suddenly Ulquiorra walks in the room, with a scary face this time instead of that smiling face before. " What took you so long, Ulquiorra? Can we go now?" Orihime was looking at Ulquiorra he was about to say something until a loud blast broke down the wall, Ulquiorra ran to Orihime to protect her from the blast. He pushed himself and Orihime to the ground to protect them from the explosion. The dust in the air began to clear up and a figure began to form, the figure had orange spiky hair. Orihime's eyes opened wide open when she noticed the person.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime, I came to save you and bring you back home." Orihime was surprised and quite happy but then she looked right beside her and saw Ulquiorra and had second thoughts. Suddenly new figures in the dust became clearer; Rukia, Ishida, Chad and even Renji were all there to come to save her. Ichigo was glaring at Ulquiorra was holding Orihime's arm making sure she won't get away. "Hey, let go of her, I'm taking her back now." Ichigo was getting mad that Orihime was with Ulquiorra.

"I'm not letting her go, she stays with me!" Ulquiorra didn't know what he was saying, was he protecting her for Aizen or for himself? All of the sudden Aizen came into the room,

"Ulquiorra, take Orihime and escape Huenco Mundo. I want you to take care of her for me and don't come back, we'll come for you." Aizen was hiding something, but at that moment Ulquiorra didn't care, he just wanted to save Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, where are we going? I can't let my friends get hurt." Ulquiorra was running with Orihime trying to escape.

"Don't worry about your friends; all you need to worry is about yourself right now, so just calm down and stay right beside me. Got it!?" _I don't know why but I want to protect her and I won't give her to Ichigo under any circumstances! I will take as far as I can away from him! _

Orihime was scared what was going to happen to Ichigo and the others but for some strange reason she wanted to stay beside Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra opened a portal to the real world and as they entered the portal, Orihime clenched her eyes shut as a blinding light consumed her vision. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand pressing against her face. _What is this warm feeling? It's like… that feeling. The warm feeling I had when I was with Ichigo…_

All of a sudden, she heard a calm voice. "Orihime, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and saw Ulquiorra right beside her.


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

A New Beginning

_Orihime and Ulquiorra were hiding in a place called Sakura Town, Orihime was upset and confused that she had to run away with Ulquiorra. Orihime and Ulquiorra enrolled into a high school called Misaki High, a boy named Kazuki Sho becomes really good friends with them but why does Ulquiorra hate him? Is he jealous that he's so close to Orihime? _

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime shouted thinking she would actually think that Ulquiorra could be as nice and warm as Ichigo!

" Uhh…what's wrong? Why are you making such a disgusting look at me? Ulquiorra had a puzzled face on.

"Hey, Ulqui where are we?"

"Oh, we're in Sakura Town at the park…what did you just call me!" Ulquiorra screamed.

" I called you Ulqui, its shorter and better for my lungs so I don't have to say your name, its really long. See Ulqui is better cause then it makes my sentence longer cause first I have to say Ul-qui-orra. Get it.

_Damn, she's still talking so much even if she made my name shorter, stupid women always talking. _"Hey where the hell did she go?!" Orihime was hanging around the swings. "Hey woman, take these clothes and go change your clothes in the bathroom and you will only address my by lord Ulquiorra." _Bwa-ha-ha-ha!! I'm finally the lord here!! _

As Orihime walked to the restroom she kept on wondering, _why does Ulquiorra have girl clothes? He's not gay is he!_ As soon as she was done changing she came out wearing a t-shirt with long sleeves under it and shorts. Ulquiorra began to blush as he walked towards Orihime.

"Take off the bracelet that I gave you so you can be seen in the real world." Orihime took it off and then a little boy ran into her.

"Sorry." The little boy ran off, as Orihime stood there looking at the bracelet.

"So Ulqui what are we going to do about you?" Orihime asked considering he has a big skull on his head.

"You see, us Arrancar can disguise ourselves just like you soul reapers." Soon a bright flash blinded Orihime's eyes as she saw Ulquiorra wearing a black t-shirt and blue tight jeans without a skull on his head. "Hey wait you just called me Ulqui I thought I told you to call me Lord Ulquiorra!"

"Wow, you look cute! Now lets go to the mall and buy more clothes!" Orihime began walking towards the city.

"Hey, wait, you can't just go we have to settle down first before we go shopping, hey are you even listening?!" Ulquiorra began running after Orihime.

"We don't even have money yet Orihime so lets go look for a place to stay first and a part-time job to work at." Ulquiorra began to sound like a parent to Orihime.

"Listen I have money in my bank account so lets just drop by the bank okay!" Orihime soon began running off again.

_20 minutes later… _

"Hmm… I have over 212,250 yen so we would have enough for food, an apartment, and clothes for at least a month." 

_How the hell did this woman make so much money, I wonder what kind of job she took… no… it can't be that kind of job… " _Woman, how did you get all this money?"

" Oh, this is the money that my brother earned, but since he died it became mine." _Her Brother must have been a hard worker or he was some robber._

"Whatever but we won't need to go shopping for clothes since we need some money for the high school we're going to attend."

"Fine, fine, fine, first we settle down then we go have so fun." Orihime became sad since she really wanted to go shopping.

Later on that same day…

Ulquiorra and Orihime finally found a place in Sakura town in a hotel called "Pink Flower" It took them a while to find a good place to stay until they meet up with Aizen and the others. "Uhh… this place is okay for now I guess." Ulquiorra and Orihime looked around the room, one bathroom, one bedroom, one TV, one sofa, and a kitchen.

"Well at least the room is colored pink it brighten everything up." Orihime said looking at Ulquiorra's unpleasant face.

"I hate pink, oh well lets just settle down for today and tomorrow we'll look for a job and a school.

"So, you'll sleep on the couch and I get the bedroom!" Orihime quickly ran into the room and closed the door.

"Hey wait!" Ulquiorra sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

_The next day…(a Saturday) _

Ulquiorra was wearing a

"Hey Ulqui we could get a job right here!" Orihime was pointing at a bookstore.

" Well I guess it would work for now, lets go in and see if they'll take us." Orihime and Ulquiorra both walked in the bookstore.

Thirty-minutes later…

"We got the job Ulqui! I help the customers and you… you get to wear a book costume." Ulquiorra was in a book costume and had to stand outside to advertise the store.

"I hate this job…grr…" Ulquiorra was getting very angry and instead of making people come in he was making people run away from the store. Ulquiorra and Orihime began to start work right away.

"I love this job!!" Orihime began to jump up and down with joy until she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry I was just so happy I got a job at such a great place."

"No problem, I'm Kazuki Sho, you can call me Kazu instead of Kazuki, I work at the cash register. So are you new here, what school do you go to?"

"I'm Inoue Orihime, I help the customers and yes I'm new here and I'm looking for a school to go to." Ulquiorra was eavesdropping on their conversation and was getting jealous as he saw Orihime blushing.

"Hey I go to Sakura High, it's a private school which means uniforms, but the uniforms are okay, maybe you can go there too."

"Really thanks Kazu-kun" Orihime was happy she made a new friend all of the sudden Ulquiorra barged in.

"What are you doing talking we are suppose to work so we can find a new school!" Ulquiorra was very irritated

"Ulqui I found a school we can go to its called Sakura High! Kazu-kun told me about it, he works here too at the cash register!" Ulquiorra made a mean face as usual

"Whatever and I thought I told you to call me Lord Ulquiorra and not Ulqui, hurry up and go back to work."

"Uh, are you guys relatives or something?" Kazuki asked Orihime and Ulquiorra

"No, we're just really close friends right Ulqui!" Orihime had a cheerful look on her face.

"Whatever and that's lord Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra walked back in front of the store with his sour face.

The end of there shift…

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at school soon, see ya!" Kazuki began to walk home as he left Orihime with Ulquiorra who seemed to be mad.

"Uh Ulqui did I do something wrong?" Ulquiorra was looking at Orihime with a sour and mean face.

"Yes, first you call me Ulqui, then you go talking to some other guy that you just met and telling him that we are close friends!" Ulquiorra was scolding Orihime like a parent again.

"Oh, so I guess we're not friends." Orihime had a very sad look on her face.

"Whatever, stop being annoying and lets hurry up and go home!" Ulquiorra was walking off as Orihime smiled in thought of him trying to make her feel better.

"So Ulqui when are we going to start school at Sakura High?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra as they walked home.

" We're going to start Sakura High on Monday, are uniforms will be here tomorrow." Ulquiorra walked pass an alley as Orihime was already ahead of him.

"Hey Ulqui, hurry up!" Orihime was very energetic.

"Woman do you like that Kazuki guy?" Ulquiorra asked

"Yeah, Kazu is such a sweet guy, he kind of reminds me of Ichigo!"

Monday…

"Hey woman hurry up, I don't want to be late on our first day of school!" Ulquiorra was wearing the boy's uniform, which had a red tie and a black jacket and black pants. Orihime's uniform had a red bow, black jacket, and a black mini skirt.

"Okay I'm ready lets go now!" Orihime and Ulquiorra both walked out of the apartment heading towards the school. As they were walking they bumped into Kazuki.

"Hey guys, I hope we all get the same classes!" Kazuki was in a cheerful mood, which disgusted Ulquiorra. Soon they arrived at Sakura High and started class, the teacher began to introduce Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"Class this is our new students please help them around in our school and treat them nice.

"Hello I'm Inoue Orihime and I am pleased to be attending this school!"

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra and Orihime took their seats and right across from Orihime's desk was Kazuki.

"Orihime isn't it great that we're in the same class!" Orihime was glad Kazuki was in the same class, although Ulquiorra hated him.

Lunch time…

All three of them sat together on the top of the roof eating their o-bento, Orihime had made lunch for herself and Ulquiorra early in the morning.

"Hey lord Ulquiorra do you like your o-bento?"

"I thought I told you not to call me…hey you called me lord Ulquiorra instead of Ulqui!" Ulquiorra was shocked

"Yea, I thought I should call you by the way you wanted to called." Orihime smiled and continued to talk to Kazuki.

"See you guys in class I need to head to the restrooms!" Kazuki walked away which left Ulquiorra and Orihime alone.

"You know I think I'm starting to have feelings for Kazu just like with Ichigo." Orihime casually smiled at Ulquiorra.

"Don't give me that shit!" Ulquiorra yelled violently. " I don't like that guy, and stop calling him Kazu it annoys me!"

"Do you not want me to hang out with him lord Ulquiorra?"

"Ugh, I don't care forget I said anything, and one more thing Orihime."

"Yes." _He must be serious he actually said my name. _

"You don't have to call me lord Ulquiorra, just call me Ulqui I'm already use to it so just call me that okay."

"Okay Ulqui." Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra as they both looked at each other sitting alone on the top of the roof. Kazuki was hiding behind the door that was listening to their conversation.

"I won't let Ulquiorra take Orihime, because only I can have Orihime." Kazuki was in love with Orihime and only wanted her for himself.


	4. ulqui vs Kazu

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

Ulqui vs. Kazu

"Only one of us can have Orihime!"

_Ulquiorra and Orihime always had disagreements and fights with each other._

_Is it love? Maybe not, but why does Ulquiorra always get mad when Kazuki gets too close with Orihime? What happens when Ulquiorra leaves Kazuki alone with Orihime? _

Last day of school…

"Ulqui, lets go shopping today okay, its finally summer and I want to spend all the money boss gave me for bringing so many customers in!" Orihime got 10 times what they usually pay employees. _The most people that came in were guys, stupid perverts. I can't believe she got the boss too. _Ulquiorra didn't know why he was so upset about her getting a raise.

"Hey you guys wait up!" Ulquiorra and Orihime looked back and saw Kazuki.

"Hey Kazu do you want to go shopping with me and Ulqui!" Orihime was always cheerful with Kazuki, which pissed off Ulquiorra.

"Yea I'd love to go shopping with you and Ulqui."

"Don't call me Ulqui and we are not going shopping today we have to clean our house." Orihime began to look at Ulquiorra with a puzzled face.

"You guys live together?!" Kazuki said in a shocked voice.

"Uh…well…uh…

"We're childhood friends, both of our parents died so we take care of each other." Orihime covered the fact up.

"Oh, then can I help you clean up?" Kazuki asked

"No you…

"Of course Kazu!" Orihime interrupted Ulquiorra. All three of them walked on as Ulquiorra glared at Kazuki.

"Hey, uh can I stay over for one night, my parents are having a fight so can I stay over?" Kazuki asked

"Not in a…

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want!" Once again Orihime interrupted.

_In the apartment… _

"We are finally settled in Ulqui!" Orihime stretched her arms up.

"Well time for bed where can I sleep Orihime?" Kazuki asked

"You can sleep on the floor with me in my room." Orihime smiled as Ulquiorra began to get angry.

"No way, Kazuki sleeps out here on the pull out couch and I'll sleep in Orihime's room!" _No way in hell I would let him stay in a room with Orihime alone, I don't know why but I just don't want that guy near her. _

As soon as Kazuki was settled in Ulquiorra went into Orihime's room.

"So I sleep on the floor right?" Ulquiorra asked

"Yea Ulqui, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making decisions without your permission or response to the idea." Orihime began to look sad.

"Don't worry about it, just go to bed."

"Good night Ulqui and if I fall on you I'm sorry."

"Eh."

Midnight…

_Damn, why can't I go to sleep, Orihime fell asleep in two seconds. _Ulquiorra got up and looked at Orihime's face, he began to stroke her hair and pressed his hand against her cheek. _Her skin is so soft and her lips are so red. _He began to bend down and pulled his body towards her face until he became face to face with her. Suddenly he kissed her.

Orihime didn't notice a thing although her face was red. Then Ulquiorra pulled away, _what the heck did I do right now, I…I kissed her. I don't know how or why but I think I love Orihime. _Ulquiorra then kissed her on the cheek and lay back down.Soon he Ulquiorra fell into a deep sleep.

_Early in the morning… _

Ulquiorra and Orihime were sleeping quietly; Orihime began to roll around on the bed. Suddenly she fell off her bed on top of Ulquiorra.

"Orihime get off of me!"

"What…oh sorry Ulqui!" Orihime turned around and faced Ulquiorra and soon their eyes met. Ulquiorra's heart began to beat really fast. "Hey Ulqui you okay?"

"Yea."

"Hey Ulqui, I had a dream last night that I got kissed." Ulquiorra's face began to turn red. "I wonder who it was?" They soon began to get ready for school. As Orihime got up, " Maybe it was Ichigo!! I hope it was!!" All of a sudden Ulquiorra began to get so mad he was on fire.

"Uh, Ulquiorra, I kind of burned your shirt and right now you are on fire but don't panic I have water right here. Kazuki grabbed the vegetable oil and poured it on Ulquiorra. Soon the fire burst out like crazy and Ulquiorra was running all around until Orihime splashed water.

"Hey are you okay, Ulqui?"

"Yes, I'll just go get my school uniform and at least I don't have to take a shower now." Kazuki was putting breakfast on the table as Ulquiorra came out and sat down. As they were all about to eat Kazuki began to say," Hey I heard that there was going to be a summer festival near the carnival do you want to go with me Orihime?"

"Of course Kazuki!" Ulquiorra stood up and slammed his hand on the table and began to yell.

"Do you actually think I would let you and Orihime go alone, if you guys are going then I'm going too!"

"Sure!" Kazuki said in a devious way.

_Summer Festival…_

All three of them were walking in as all of them were wearing cute summer kimonos. "Orihime you look cute in that kimono!"

"Thank you Kazu, what do you think Ulqui?" Orihime grinned

"Uh…it looks good on you." Ulquiorra began to blush. Soon they were off acting like little kids on summer vacation.

"Hey you guys lets go on the Ferris wheel!" Orihime yelled in sight of the bright flashing colors.

"Whatever." Ulquiorra didn't like the idea of going on a ride with Kazuki, but he thought if he left Kazuki alone with Orihime who knows what will happen. As they were about to get ready to go on there were only two seats and the next to that were to be seated was Kazuki and Orihime. Before Ulquiorra's eyes he saw Orihime going on with Kazuki as they both waved as they went up. "Orihime." Ulquiorra got on the ride to watch that nothing was going to happen.

"Hey Kazu, do you think Ulqui will be okay by himself?"

"He's a big boy isn't he? Anyway I wanted to be alone with you Orihime." Orihime began to blush.

"Oh."

" Orihime I like you." Kazuki then kissed Orihime on the cheek.

"Wh-what!" Orihime was surprised

"Sorry if that surprised you."

"Uh, yeah." Orihime was blushing even more this time

"Do you like me?"

"Uh…

"Don't worry I'll wait for your answer." And then Kazuki looked up with a smirk as Ulquiorra was above them watching the whole thing. When the ride was over Ulquiorra didn't see Orihime and Kazuki anywhere.

"Damn where the hell did they go!" Ulquiorra was getting frustrated. All of the sudden he came upon a booth that sells ice cream; there he saw Orihime and Kazuki.

Ulquiorra began to race towards them.

"Hey Ulqui!"

"Where the hell were you!?" Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime by her arm pulling her to Ulquiorra. Kazuki stood up smiling as he pulled Orihime's other arm.

"Orihime belongs to me." Kazuki was determined to get Orihime to himself

"Umm…you guys can you let go of me?"

"Not until Kazuki lets go of you!" Ulquiorra had a more emotional face on him

"No way you let go first Ulqui."

"Don't call me that only Orihime can!" All of a sudden Orihime began to blush

"You guys your hurting me lets just go home now."

"NO!" Kazuki and Ulquiorra both yelled

"Orihime, you like me don't you so stay with me." Kazuki had a very gentle voice. Ulquiorra was getting even madder by the minute. Suddenly Orihime pulled her arm away from Kazuki.

"Stop it Kazu this is too much let's just go home!" Orihime began to cry

"Fine. Looks like you won this time Ulquiorra." Kazuki then changed his expression as nothing had happened and began to walk away.

"Wait do you have a place to stay Kazu?" Orihime acted like nothing just happened and acting concerned for Kazuki again, which really pissed Ulquiorra off.

"No, but I don't want to burden you guys."

"Its okay you can stay with us."

"WHAT!" Ulquiorra was very upset

"Ulqui please, its for Kazu." Orihime had an innocent look on her, which made Ulquiorra give in to her.

"Do what you want, lets just go home."

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Kazuki said in a devious way. Kazuki and Orihime began to walk away, but then Orihime looked back at Ulquiorra.

"You go on ahead Kazu we'll catch up to you." She began to run towards Ulquiorra. " Hey Ulqui lets go."

"Orihime I like you."

"What."

"I'm just kidding come on lets go home." Ulquiorra actually smiled and grabbed Orihime's hand as they both ran holding each other's hand. 

_Was Ulqui just joking or did he really mean it, when he said he liked me his voice was different and he had a sincere look on him why can't I understand him? _


	5. Summer Love

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

Summer Love

It's the third day of summer so far and these guys have no idea what to do. Unfortunately, (for Ulquiorra) Kazuki will be living with them for the whole entire summer. When they all go to the beach to finally have some fun more drama hits them.

_A day before going to the beach… _

The heat was about to kill all three of them in that small apartment, Kazuki and Ulquiorra was fighting over the last Popsicle stick as Orihime kept on thinking about what Ulquiorra said at the summer festival. _Ugh, did he mean it or not!! I really can't tell what goes in that guys mind. _

_Flashback… _

"Orihime I like you."

"What."

"I'm just kidding come on lets go home."

Flashback over…

_Waaaaa!! I can't tell if he was serious because he actually smiled!! Although he looked really cute when he smiled. _Orihime was blushing as she stared at Ulquiorra.

"You ate the other Popsicle so let me have this one!"

"No ways in…why are you looking at me like that Orihime?"

"Huh, oh, well I was just thinking how about we go out somewhere today like the beach."

"I don't really want to go to the beach, I just want to stay inside." Kazuki was glaring at Ulquiorra as he ate the last Popsicle.

"I actually think that's a good idea, I just think Ulquiorra doesn't want to go because he can't swim! And plus I'm a way better surfer!"

"WHAT!! I'll prove to you I'm a better swimmer and I can surf way better than you!" Once again Ulquiorra was on fire but this time it was because of the heat.

"And whoever wins gets a kiss from Orihime!"

"WHAT!" Orihime and Ulquiorra both yelled.

"Well there's a surfing contests today and whoever wins gets a trophy and just between us Orihime's lips."

"Why bring me into this Kazu?!"

"What about the loser?"

"Ulqui are you actually serious?!"

"Hmmm…lets see…oh, the loser gets to eat fresh squid!" Kazuki had a very evil mind. Orihime stood there sighing about this ridiculous fight before she notices those two were out the door getting ready for the big competition.

The beginning of the race…

Ulquiorra and Kazuki were both on surfboards getting ready to race, there were more competitors but they only focused on each other. As for Orihime she was sitting on the warm sand wondering who will win and what will happen after the winner kisses her.

" READY, SET, GO!! BEEEPP!! Ulquiorra and Kazuki were surfing away. Orihime had so many thoughts in her mind. _I don't know if I can handle ruining our friendship and I don't think I can kiss anyone just yet. _

"I'll definitely get that kiss!"

"Keep on dreaming Kazuki!" Ulquiorra and Kazuki were off to a good start they were very close to finishing.

"Here it is my victory!" Kazuki was very confident he was ahead of Ulquiorra.

While they were still waiting to see the winner a voice was heard.

"Orihime." It was a familiar voice Orihime turned around and gasped.

"Ichigo."

_Meanwhile… _

Ulquiorra and Kazuki were neck to neck to becoming the winner soon. The finish line was becoming closer and closer, but who would be the winner? A huge tide wave formed over them and as they were about to find who won it crashed onto both of them.

"And the winner is…" the spectator spoke through the microphone. A pale white face popped out of the water it was Ulquiorra. "Its Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

"Ha in your face Kazuki!"

"Whatever lets just get this over with."

_At the shore… _

"Orihime, did you see that! I won!" Ulquiorra looked around and saw no sign of her.

"Where did she go?" Ulquiorra looked around and when he walked to where she was standing his eyes grew wide. _I know this rieatsu…its Ichigo Kurosaki's! _

"Kazuki, do you think we could work together."

"What, no way in hell! Why would I…

"Orihime was kidnapped!"

"Wh-what! By who?"

"Her first love. Now are you going to or not."

"Of course." Ulquiorra and Kazuki are determined to get Orihime back, even though they have issues of their own.

_Back to Orihime… _

"Ow, Ichigo don't pull my arm so hard. Where are you taking me?" Ichigo stopped in the middle of an alley.

"I'm taking you home. Back to where you belong!" Ichigo seemed upset.

"What happened to you back at Huenco Mundo?"

"After we saw you left we ran away, I wanted to kill Aizen, but Rukia told me that we should leave. Plus Aizen had no use of the Hougyoku after you left."

"I'm glad you guys were safe."

"Yea, what about you."

"Yea." Suddenly Orihime was pushed against the wall as Ichigo moved forward. "What are you doing Ichigo?"

"To kiss you." Orihime blushed and all of the sudden she began to have flashbacks.

"Orihime do you like me?"

" _Orihime I like you." _

_Why am I thinking about them? NO, I can't! _

"STOP!" It was Ulquiorra

"Hey only we could like Orihime, of course I'm on the top of her list." Kazuki was wearing a black suit.

_Before they left…_

"Ulquiorra lets wear black suits, so when we get there we can look like superheroes or something."

"That's stupid, you could do it but no way am I."

"Okay I will!"

_Current situation…_

"What are you guys looking at."

"You had to bring a cape."

"Whatever."

"Hey Ichigo let go of her." Ichigo backed away from Orihime but was still gripping onto her arm tightly.

"NO, I'm taking her back home." Ichigo let go of her arm and plunged towards Ichigo with his fist right in front of him, Ulquiorra knew what was going to happen but he stood still.

"Ichigo don't!" A huge crack filled the air when Ichigo's fist hit Ulquiorra right in the jaw. Ulquiorra fell to the ground.

"Ulqui!" Orihime ran to his aid, Kazuki stood in front of Orihime to make sure that Ichigo wouldn't take Orihime again.

"Orihime he'll fine lets go."

"NO!"

"What!?"

"Ichigo I'm safe aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but…

"And that's because of these guys so please just leave me here, I'll be fine." Orihime began to break out into tears.

"Fine, but I won't give up." Ichigo walked off into the dark alley and disappeared.

"Hey Orihime I'll go look for help okay." Kazuki ran off looking for help, though I don't think he'll find any in that outfit.

"Stupid Ulqui, why didn't you fight back?"

"Because, ow."

"Hey, don't talk I think he may of broke your jaw."

"Then heal it for me, Kazuki's not here." Orihime began to heal his jaw as the Orange light shined on both of them. Ulquiorra sat up, and looked at Orihime.

"Ulquiorra what is it."

"I won."

"Great, but you shouldn't talk."

"Okay, then I'll take my victory kiss."

"Wh…"

Ulquiorra surprisingly kissed Orihime on the lips. Orihime was shocked, but somewhat happy.

"Ulqui." Orihime was blushing her whole face was red.

"Good night, my jaw feels much better."

"Hey, Ulqui how am I going to get you home?"

"Carry me. I'm not that heavy."

"Okay, get on." Ulquiorra put his arms around Orihime and she stood up.

"Wow you really are light, no wonder you're so skinny."

"Just shut up and go."

"Yeah Piggy back ride, weee!!" Ulquiorra was embarrassing Orihime, but she was embarrassed but from the kiss. _His lips were really soft. _


	6. This Time for sure

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six:

This time for sure

_We were enemies at first and then we became best friends what will happen next after that fateful kiss? _

_Monday morning… _

"Orihime lets go to the park today!" Kazuki yelled

"Uh sorry Kazu I have to work today, why don't you ask Ulqui to go with you?"

"NO!" Kazuki and Ulquiorra replied.

"Hey why doesn't Ulquiorra go to work?"

"That's because today's my day off unlike you everyday is your day off, so sadly I have to spend it with you."

"Joy." Ulquiorra glared at Kazuki as he said that. Orihime smiled gently and giggled then she went out the door and waved good-bye to Ulquiorra and smiled. Orihime began thinking as she walked out.

_Flashback… _

_"Ulquiorra what is it?" _

_"I won." _

_"Great, but you shouldn't talk." _

_"Okay, then I'll take my victory kiss." _

_"Wh…" _

_Ulquiorra surprisingly kissed Orihime on the lips. _

_Flashback over…_

_Why did he do that? Although his lips were actually really soft…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! _

"AHHHH!!" suddenly a hand brushed over Orihime's shoulder.

"Hey are you okay, you look like a total freak talking to yourself." It was Ulquiorra.

"Be quiet, what are you doing here?" _Sheesh he came just when I was thinking about him, is he like psychic or something? _

"You forgot to make lunch so I made you some, here."  
"Thanks Ulqui."

"Shut up, this is the only time I'm doing this for you so…just shut up and go to work."

"Okay, bye-bye."

"Have a good day." Ulquiorra silently whispered

"Huh?"

"NOTHING just get your ass moving."

"Okay, okay, okay." Orihime walked off.

_Soul society… _

Ichigo returned to Soul society right after his surprised visit to Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo where have you been?" Rukia asked as he walked into the room.

"I saw Orihime." Everyone in the room grew silent. All of a sudden the door rapidly open and when the light finally shined on that persons face it was Captain Yamamoto.

"Tell us what happened when you saw her." Captain Yamamoto commanded Ichigo.

"Okay." Ichigo sat down and began sharing what happened.

_2 hours later… _

"So Orihime refused to come back with you Ichigo." Renji asked in a surprisingly way.

"What were you going to do when you pushed her against the wall?" Rukia asked in a very mean tone.

"Uhhh…"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"You two stop and focus on the main problem right now." Uryuu said to stop all the bickering. Then Ichigo and Rukia calmed down and both look towards Captain Yamamoto and so did Uryuu, Renji, and Chad.

"So what are we going to do Captain Yamamoto?" Rukia asked

"We must find a way to get Orihime back."

"What, why are you letting us get her back now and not before! If we've rescued her sooner this would've never happened! And now you want us to save her what's you problem old man!"

"ICHIGO!" Renji and Rukia yelled

"So are you telling me you don't want to save Orihime Ichigo?" Captain Yamamoto asked Ichigo.

"No, it's just…"

"My reasons are simple, before they wanted Orihime but Orihime did not want them so I thought we can win, but now that Orihime wants to stay with them this means she will help them with their plans and that's exactly what Aizen wants." After those words everyone made a shocking look on their face.

"How are we going to get Orihime back though?"

_At the book store with Orihime… _

I'm so bored without Ulqui here; well since he's not here I'll just eat the lunch he made me. Orihime opened the bento and saw so many good things to eat she almost cried. Amazing, who knew Ulqui knew how to cook! Orihime took a bite and then began to squeal and jump around.

"Delicious!" Orihime yelled out and then everyone was staring at her. "Heheh…sorry." Orihime ducked under the counter and began to blush out of embarrassment.

"Hey Orihime what are you doing?" Kazuki surprisingly popped out of nowhere.

"Kazu."

"Hey I came to see if you wanted to go out and get lunch?"

"Uhh…I kind of already have lunch Ulqui made me."

"Forget that lets go eat at a restaurant or something."

"Really, okay!" Orihime stuffed the bento in her bag and ran off with Kazuki out of her store.

"Hey where did Orihime go?" The manager of the store asked. Then he looked at the counter and saw the long line waiting to pay. "Aww man." The manager walked to the cash register and began working. Meanwhile Orihime and Kazuki were eating in a Ramen noodle shop.

"I thought you said restaurant?"

"This is a restaurant, a little." They both laughed. Suddenly walking by was Ulquiorra.

So bored, why'd I come out again? Well while I'm I'll go see how Orihime...hey isn't that her with Kazuki! Ulquiorra then saw the lunch he made for her sticking out of her bag. I guess she really doesn't like me after all. Ulquiorra began to run, not noticing that Orihime saw him.

"Ulqui!" Orihime screamed so loud everyone was looking at her again, but she didn't care she ran out of the store after him.

"Hey Orihime where are you going?" Kazuki yelled

"To find Ulqui!" Orihime running as fast as she can, as Kazuki sat back down to pay for the check.

Ulqui why did you run away? Were you really that mad at me for being with Kazu, because if so, I finally figured out my feelings. I love Ulqui! Orihime ran into an alley where it leads to the hotel and all of a sudden a figure appeared in front of her. It was Ichigo once again.

"Orihime you're coming back with us."

"Ichigo…no I can't I have to stay and be with him."

"This isn't a choice Orihime, it's a command." Orihime's face went into shock.

"If you don't come with us, we will kill Kazuki and Ulquiorra." Orihime's eyes became big in surprised of what Ichigo had said.

"Why are you doing this Ichigo?!"

"Its for your own good."

"No its not and anyways you don't know where they are!"

"Yes we do, we've been watching you right after the day I saw you, Rukia and Renji are cornered at a certain spot where they can't be seen, so we can kill them if you refuse." Orihime knees began to weaken and she fell to the floor. Why is Ichigo doing this, why are they threatening me just like how Ulqui got me to go with him. Why?

"Fine." Orihime stood up and Ichigo opened the door to Soul Society and they both walked in.

Before Ichigo was about to take Orihime back…

"We must threaten Orihime to come back to us, just like what that espada did to Orihime to force her to join Aizen." Captain Yamamoto said.

"Isn't this going to far?!" Ichigo cried

"This is for her sake and plus you're the one who will threaten her Ichigo."

"What! No…"

"Ichigo you have its for Orihime and the world." Ichigo began to get angry

"Whatever lets just get this over with!"

Back at the hotel…

I was so stupid! Why did I ever like a stupid woman like that! All of a sudden Kazuki walked through the door. They both glared at each other.

"Where's Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked

"What are you saying she's the one who left to run after you, she should be with you right now!"

"What!" Ulquiorra yelled

to be continue…


End file.
